Chatroom time
by StarGirl909
Summary: The Flock gets on a chatroom... what will happen? LOL, sucky summary... Will there be war? probably not... Will there be heartbreaks? IDK! Why am I asking myself questions? 'Cause you're insane. XD
1. The chatroom

**AN: This is my chat room book, It's going to be really strange…I try to make the names as similar to the characters as possible. XD Hope you like it… -StarGirl909**

MAX P.O.V.

Angel_or_Ironic_Evil: Truth or Dare, Max?

Maximum_Ride564: You scare me with this game. Who agreed to it?

Nudge_Channel: I did! I was so exited wen Angel cam up to my room n said we were playin this! I was, like, Heck yes! But I never got breakfast. :( I blame Iggy.

Ignitus3467: Max ate all the bacon.

Maximum_Ride564: Uh...

_Crap, Iggy!_

Maximum_Ride564: Fang did it!

Invisible_Cow: WHAT?

Gasman_And_Bacon: Invisible... COW?

Angel_or_Ironic_Evil: CAN WE JUST GET BACK TO THE GAME?

Maximum_Ride564: *sigh* Truth

Angel_or_Ironic_Evil: Did you eat all the bacon?

_Angel...!_

_**Yes?**_

_You know that they're going to kill me?_

_**Yes.**_

_And you know once this is over, I'm going after you, right?_

_**Y-yes…**_

_Ignitus3467: ADMIT IT, MAX, WE ALL KNOW YOU DID IT!_

_Maximum_Ride564: Fine, I did eat some… BUT GAZZY DID, TOO!_

_Gasman_And_Bacon: How did she…?_

_Invisible_Cow: Ha, sometimes, it's like __she __has the mind-reading powers, not Angel._

_Angel_or_Ironic_Evil: Yeah, yeah… Max your turn!_

_Maximum_Ride564: OK, Iggy, truth or dare?_

_Ignitus3467: DARE…!_

_Maximum_Ride564: I dare you to… go out into the street in a chicken costume and sing 'I'm a little teapot.'_

_"Where did I get that from?" I whisper to myself._

_Ignitus3467: Ohhh-kay… Where do I get the Chicken costume?_

_Angel_or_Ironic_Evil: In the back on Nudge's closet… duh._

_Nudge_Channel: WHAT? WHY IS THERE A CHJICKEN COSTUME IN THE BACK OF MY CLOSET? ANGEL, YOU HAVE EXPLAINING TO DO! ARE MY CLOTHS WRINKLED?_

_Nudge_Channel has logged off._

_Angel_or_Ironic_Evil: No…_

_Angel_or_Ironic_Evil has logged off._

_Ignitus3467: I'll go get the Chicken costume… *Walks off to Nudge's room where Nudge throws a shoe at him and he falls over.*_

_Ignitus3467 has been disconnected_

_What? Where is everyone going? __I ask-thought._

Invisible_Cow: Sorry, Max, your dare probably won't happen.

Maximum_Ride564: Why?

Invisible_Cow: Iggy's passed out in the middle of the hallway…

Gasman_And_Bacon: I'm coming for you, Iggy!

Gasman_And_Bacon has logged off.

Invisible_Cow: Max?

Maximum_Ride564: Yeah?

Invisible_Cow: Want to watch a movie?

Maximum_Ride564: What movie?

Invisible_Cow: I don't care.

Maximum_Ride564: Transformers?

Invisible_Cow: OK!

Maximum_Ride564: Change your name, you weirdo.

Invisible_Cow: What's wrong with it?

_Crap… he doesn't know it's awful? _I hastily turned off the computer and ran for it.

Maximum_Ride564 has logged off.

Invisible_Cow: Fine!

Invisible_Cow has logged off.

**AN: OK, this is my first real Fanfiction… so tell me how I could be better?**

**Question: My best friend is a guy… and I want to talk to him but he won't give me his # (being the idiot that he is) and my best friends (who are girls) keep dragging me away (literally… you should see me at Gym) what should I do?**


	2. And they called me stupid?

Chatroom time... And they called me stupid!

Fang P.O.V.

I was banging my head on the carpet next to my laptop. You want to know why? My stupid blog. People kept asking for stories like, 'How'd you save the world?' and 'How'd Dylan die?' or even 'Do you have a girlfriend, Fang? I would love to be in that position! ' And so I started to bang my head against the carpet until Angel came into my room.

"Log into the chat room, Fang! You're the only one not there!" Before I could argue, she slammed the door and ran off, obviously reading my thoughts. Sighing, I logged into the chat room.

**Maximum_Ride564: Angel, we are not going to go to a restaurant today!**

**Angel_or_Ironic_Evil: But, Max, I want ice cream!**

**Maximum_Ride564: Ask Iggy!**

**Ignitus3467: You did **_**not **_**just drag me into this!**

**Maximmum_Ride564: Oh, but I did! MUH HA, HA, HA! **

**Invisible_Cow: Hey.**

**Maximum_Ride564: I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO CHANGE YOUR NAME!**

**Invisible_Cow: Aw, and I liked the name Fang, too. **

**Maximum_Ride564: Stop acting stupid, oh, that's right, you weren't acting!**

**Nudge_Channel: Anyone else want to go force Fang to change his screen name? I could put make-up on his face and give him a make-over!**

**Invisible_Cow: Mother of God…!**

_Mother of a Toad Scout swimming in the early morning eating peanut butter on a lollypop!_

**Invisible_Cow has logged off.**

_Better screen name… better screen name… ah ha!_

**Dark_Cloud564 has logged in.**

**Dark_Cloud564: Yo.**

**Gasman_And_Bacon: WHO IS THAT?**

**Maximum_Ride564: Um… Fang, maybe?**

**Ignitus3467: Pfft, yeah right! Fang would've picked something like, Emo_Guy or Goth_Idiot. Stuff that matches his personality.**

**Maximum_Ride564: Iggy… **

**Maximum_Ride564 has logged off.**

"OW, MY LEG!" Came a yell in Iggy's room. "Did you just kick me?"

I grinned, Max was kicking his butt.

**Ignitus3467 has been disconnected.**

**Gasman_And_Bacon: Do you think he's making a bomb without me?**

**Nudge_Channel: Yes, he's making a bomb without you because he does that all the time. Y'know? Speaking of bombs, you should go see if he's blown up.**

**Gasman_And_Bacon: You're right!**

**Gasman_And_Bacon has logged off.**

**Angel_or_Ironic_Evil: Woo! He's gone! Now we can talk about our plan.**

**Nudge_Channel: Yeah, I mean, we're like, totally going to have to trick Max into going to Ella's school dance, if she doesn't, we may never have the chance to ever make her look pretty again and she'll end up as a lonely cat lady!**

**Dark_Cloud564: I'm still here and I'm telling Maxxxxx!**

**Dark_Cloud564 has logged off.**

So Nudge and Angel burst into my room and tackled me. I pushed them off and ran into Max's room but she wasn't there.

_Is she _still _beating the crap out of Iggy? _I wondered and went into Iggy's room where, I saw I was right; Iggy was now on the floor and Max kicking him. I swear I had to drag her away from him. Not that that was easy.

"FANG!" She yelled at me, raging.

"Max, don't get so mad about stupid stuff!" I told her and she looked into my eyes.

"Okay, whatever." Max said, rolling her eyes and walked off. I shook my head. Just for that, I'm _not _going to tell her about Nudge and Angel's plan.

**AN: OK, so my last chapter got 6 reviews in one day, so I've been working on this… hope you all like it. This was mostly for **_**inerd123**_**, who really pushed me on to do this, otherwise, it would've come out tomorrow or the next day (Ah, laziness…) and to **_**MeRoNa119**_** for making me feel like a genius on **_**all**_** of my stories. THANKS :) **

**By the way, could you check out my poll? I'm wondering if this should be crazier…**

**-StarGirl909**


	3. Gazzy's secret

**AN: This is officially my lazy day. And on lazy days, I write :) I love all who read. Constructive criticism is welcome, anything to become better at writing :) Now, this is going to be really crazy. Lots of random crap happens. **

**Disclaimer: :( I don't own… Poor me…**

Max P.O.V.

The Flock was getting crazier by each day we spent at my mom's house. If you don't believe me, watch your back, I may be there… I'm betting almost no one looked behind them…

Anyway… I was just being the innocent (Sort-a… OK, not at all) Avian American bird-kid I am, when Gazzy came up to me.

"Max, you need to get on the chat room." He ordered. My leadership, motherly senses were blaring in my head.

"Why…?" I asked, slyly. Gazzy looked really nervous,

"I need to tell everyone something and if I tell them in person, you'll kick me in the face…" I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes.

"Fine…" And so, here I was, on the computer practically unwillingly.

**Maximum_Ride564 has logged on.**

**Maximum _Ride564: Unwilling, I'll say.**

**Angel_or_Ironic_Evil: Don't worry, Max. Now, what did you want to tell us Gazzy?**

**Ignitus3467: You mean… you can't read his mind?**

**Angel_or_Ironic_Evil: Um… no, he put a mind block on it.**

**Ignitus3467: Ohhhhhhhh… that makes since.**

**Nudge_Channel: I wonder what Gazzy wants to tell us… do you think we're all going to die? Like, once upon a time, Gazzy had such a secret that it destroyed the world? Maybe this is the thing you really have to save the world from, like what you did earlier wasn't actually what you needed to save the world, you needed to save the world from… us. Oh, wow, how crazy would that be? I mean really-**

**Ignitus3467: NUDGE, I'M ABOUT TO IMPLODE! DO YOU WANT ME IMPLODE? NO? THEN **_**SHUT UP!**_

**Nudge_Channel: Well, Iggy that was rude, wasn't that rude? I mean really, Iggy, you need to get manners. Anyone else want to send him to a Dog Training class? Raise your hand.**

**Dark_Cloud564 has logged in.**

**Dark_Cloud564: Please, tell me that Max isn't here, please, tell me that she with stood Gazzy's barrier of innocent eyes.**

**Maximum_Ride564: Hi, Fang.**

**Dark_Cloud564: Son of a-**

**Maximum_Ride564: FANG! NOT ON THE COMPUTER!**

**Gasman_And_Bacon: Guys… I have something to tell you, that I've been trying to avoid for a while…**

**Angel_or_Ironic_Evil: Yes, Gazzy?**

**Gasman_And_Bacon: Well, I just… um… my… uhm…**

**Ignitus3467: Gazzy, get it out before I'm sent to Dog Training.**

**Gasman_And_Bacon: .Erm… Wait… Dog training?**

**Nudge_Channel: Later, Gazzy, now what is so important? Are you dying? Is there an airplane in our backyard? Has the garbage finally become alive?**

**Gasman_And_Bacon: No… It's just… I… OK, here it goes… MY PET SHARK IS IN THE COMMUNITY POOL, BUT IT HURT A 3-YEAR-OLD, YESTERDAY!**

There was silence. Then…

**Gasman_And_Bacon has logged off.**

**Dark_Cloud564: WHAT?**

**Nudge_Channel: Gazzy, what did you do? I mean, I know what you did but how did you get a shark? Is that even possible?**

**Maximum_Ride564: WHAT THE HECK, GAZZY? HOW'D YOU GET A SHARK? YOU ARE IN **_**SO **_**MUCH TROUBLE!**

**Maximum_Ride564 has logged off.**

**Angel_or_Ironic_Evil: I want to watch this…**

**Nudge_Channel: I'm with you there, Angel! Want to go get some popcorn? With a **_**lot**_** of butter? I love butter. **

**Angel_or_Ironic_Evil: Yep.**

**Nudge_Channel has logged off.**

**Angel_or_Ironic_Evil has logged off.**

**Ignitus3467: I'll save you, Gazzy!**

**Dark_Cloud564: Which means I'm going to have to back Max up, right?**

**Ignitus3467: Yes, sir. *Salutes.* But you're going to lose.**

**Dark_Cloud564: You're on.**

**Dark_Cloud564 has logged off.**

**Ignitus3467 has logged off.**


	4. Yep, it's 2 in the morning, your point?

**AN: I haven't been getting many views lately… I'm so lazy… :( Well, here's another chat room, hope you love :)**

**Disclaimer: No, I've said it before, I don't own Maximum Ride, if I did, I would not be here. **

** And I don't own Despicable Me. I watched that last night due to extreme I'm-so-bored-and-can't-go to sleep-it's-like-3am-Let's-steal-something-from-my-brother's-room-just-for-the-fun-of-it,-oh,-look-an-inflatable-palm-tree-nah,-let's-take-the-movie-instead... motives :P**

Iggy P.O.V.

You have no idea what sh- crap, think about Angel, Angel, Angel, no scarring… anyways, you have no idea what _crap _we had to go through since Gazzy's shark almost killed 3 people and ate a three-year-old arms off. He named it Kyle… which reminded me of Despicable Me… the evil dog-thing. Hey, don't look at me like that, like I'm crazy and I know… I can sense it… Angel made me "watch" it.

OK, I got really off topic.

Furthermore, we had to say that Gazzy was legally insane. Do you know how much convincing _that _took? That's right. Angel. It took _Angel _to get them the flip away from us. I'd finally memorized all the keys on the keyboard so I could finally do a chatroom. By myself. Without Fang helping me. And so, I got on and made my own chatroom! But Fang still has to read for me…

**Ignitus3467 has entered 'My first chatroom, WAHOO!' ((He's being a little sarcastic there… XD -StarGirl909))**

"HEY, GUYS!" I yelled at everyone.

"SHUT UP, ITS 2AM!" Already? I looked at the clock. 2:14. What do y'know? I shrugged.

"OH, WELL, GET YOUR LAZY A-aaa… BUTT UP!"

Multiple 'fines' were drawn into the air. But I didn't hear Fan-

"**DarkShadow564 has entered 'My first chatroom, WAHOO!'**

**Ignitus3467: Whoa, that was fast, brah.**

**DarkShadow564: I was already online.**

**Ignitus3467: Ohhhhhhhh… stalker.**

**DarkShadow564: *rolls eyes* whatever.**

**Ignitus3467: Y'know, you're more talkative online, than not. How strange…?**

**Nudge_Channel has entered chatroom." **Fang read.

There was a big crash from Nudge and Angel's room…

Fang chuckled from his corner by his bed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"**Maximum_Ride564 has entered 'My first chatroom, WAHOO!'**

**Nudge_Channel: Um… Nudge just passed out on her keyboard… so I shoved her off and she's on the floor now… Oh, and this is Angel.**

**Maximum_Ride564: Do you need me to help?**

**Nudge_Channel has been disconnected from 'My first chatroom, WAHOO!'**

**Maximum_Ride564: I'll take that as a no…?**" Fang told me. I grinned and wrote,

**Ignitus3467: Where's Gazzy?**

"**Maximum_Ride564: Don't wake him up, he's dreaming.**

**DarkShadows3467: About bombs and farting.**

**Maximum_Ride564: True, true.**

**Maximum_Ride564: Yeah… I'm going to sleep, we'll do more of this in the morning but I'm about to fall asleep on the keyboard so 'night.**

**Maximum_Ride564 has left 'My first chatroom, WAHOO!'**" Fang explained.

I sighed. "Now it's just me and you, so I'm going to sleep." I threw my mouse at Fang, "Log me out!"

Fang pushed me off the chair. I fell off onto the carpet and quickly fell asleep.

**AN: Not my best… but the whole Iggy being blind thing really throws off the chatroom thing… O.o In my others, he's not blind, but in this one I was like, 'Why not?' XD, that's all.**

**I lied.**

**-StarGirl909**


End file.
